


Phararephia

by SavannahT



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahT/pseuds/SavannahT
Summary: Roger Taylor had no clue that his mother's birthday gift led him to a complete change in his life. What he always tought a story to enjoy from a fantasy book, turned to be a world where his parents came from. And don't get him started about the mission he had to complete with the help of the warriors. Damn it.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 6





	Phararephia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So, after I dove in head first in this fandom, finally I wrote my own story!  
> English isn't my first language, so sorry if it's shit, my dear. And I pick the ideas here and there from other fantasy stories (you probably guess them easily). I hope it wouldn't go too corny, tho....
> 
> Anywayyyy, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.: sorry I didn't make them form the band. Hope it's okay.

Chapter 1

Roger groaned. He hated mornings. He couldn't stop his terrible restless sleep because his absurd dream would always left him with cold sweat and strange feeling like his inner chest was in flame. His blonde hair locked to his damp forehead and neck. Oh God how Roger wish for one, _only one_ , quality sleep.

His dreams remained almost painfully the same. He dreamt about his father being killed, and his mother was kidnapped. And there was nothing he could do because everytime he tried to moved his body, he would woke up breathless and shivered. And then he tried to caught his poor sleep, and _voila_ , welcome back to Roger's endless awful dream.

Still in his pyjamas, he went downstair where his Mum and Clare were already made their breakfast. Yawned, he said good morning to them.

"Mor-mor-...., Morning, guys," he failed to fought his yawn and sat. In the middle of their table, there was a pudding. A birthday pudding. "Wait, what? Is today 26th?"

"Oh, now you tell us, old dumbass! Happy birthday!" Clare ran to him, almost crashed his brother and peppered him with kisses. Roger let out a shriek, tried to wiggled out from his younger sister embrace.

"Get off, you ass! Claaare!!" They both fell off to the floor. Their Mum, Winnifred, laughed and put their breakfast on the table, along with Roger's pudding.

Her children still trying to caught each other in what looked like a silly wrestle on the kitchen floor, "Alright, Clare! Let go of him!"

"Happy birthday, sweetie." She kissed Roger's top head dearly, "Our gifts are on the coach in the living room. Have your breakfast first and then you-"

She didn't finish her sentence because her son ran out to the living room the second she mentioned. His sister followed right after he stood up. She heard their giggles, lots of 'thunk's and 'ouch's, Clare's curse, and another giggle. She shook her head, it was his 20th birthday and yet he acted like 11. And apparently it wasn't enough because Clare copied his child like attitude as well. She sighed and followed them to the living room where Roger already wrecked his third gift wrap excitedly.

"Wait, wait, Rog! Stop, that's from me! I want to record your reaction!" Clare giggled and took out her phone. Roger had already finished unwrap them and revealed a pair of new drumstick with his name on it. He gasped dramatically and faced the camera.

"Damn, Clare, where did you get this?" He laughed and hugged his sister, made her dropped her phone but she hugged him back.

"You like it?"

"I love it, dummy!" He hugged her once more, his eyes caught the view of his mother watching them lovingly, "I like your gift too, Mum! Even though it's clear that Clare loves it more." He giggled and let go of his sister. He took the first gift he unwrapped early that was from his Mum. It was a silver band, but was hanged in a silver necklace chain like a pendant. It was nice, but what a strange gift his mother gave him? Even Clare freaked out, because the strange engraving on the band looked almost too ancient.

They finally had their breakfast after Roger opened all the gifts. Clare quickly went upstairs and got ready to school, while Roger and his Mum stayed in the table. He had no class until noon so he would enjoyed his birthday morning with his Mum a little longer before she went to work.

"But honestly I'm surprised, Mum, why necklace? I mean, I wear them a lot, but did you say it makes me look like a gangster yesterday?" He teased her and wiggled his left eyebrow.

"Promise me a thing, Roger…" she took his hand in hers. She looked him in the eye, not really a reaction Roger expected. "You will wear it everytime, never take it off for me, will you?"

"I….," He cupped her hands with his spare hand hesitantly, "Well, ofcourse I'll wear it a lot. I mean it's your gift! But, what about never take it off, Mum?" Seriously, it didn't look like his Mum being sentimental about a value of someone's gift and shit, but she looked….., afraid. And it wasn't the first time his Mum acted all afraid and worried. This month he caught her grasped her heart and clutched her own hands, with horror painted in her face. Some nights, when she cleaned the kitchen before she went to bed and thought no one heard, she cried. She actually sobbed while her fingers grasped her wedding ring. Wait, _ring_. "Is this-, was this….., Dad's?"

His father died when Clare was only 7 due to a car crash. He remembered that day painfully clear. It was a cold evening, his Mum cooked them tomato soup for dinnee. One hand stirred the soup, one hand held the phone, and immediately she dropped them both. His mind was blank. He knew only one kind of news that could make his Mum lost her control. Sadly, he was right. Their Dad passed away that day.

"No, sweetheart, it wasn't his. It lost in _that day._ It's yours. Your Dad bought it when you were only a kid. He was sure it'll looks good on you. He planned to give it to you on your 17th birthday. But, he couldn't make it…" she stopped to wiped away her tear, "I didn't know why he bought you a gift he couldn't give it to you right away. But he always said it would be more special that way. I planned to give it to you five years ago. But everytime I saw it, I saw your Dad. I couldn't gather my nerve to face it and give it to you. And now when I, finally, have the gut to give your ring, it's already too small to your finger so I put it on the chain. I'm sorry," more tears fell down her eyes. Roger hugged her. He couldn't understand why a ring caused his Mum this problem, but it was his Dad's idea so damn him if he didn't love it.

"Sshh, Mum, it's okay. I never really used ring anyway. I like it better this way." He smoothen his Mum's back, his heart clenched of the memory of his Dad, "I would never take it off, I promise."

_____

In one of the toilet seat, there crouched Brian, threw up his lunch because his headache nearly killed him.

"Oh God…" he bent once more, made sure no more coming. _This is too much._ He made a swirl motion with his index finger towards the toilet and it flushed without him touched any button. He stood up and fixed himself.

"You okay, Bri?" John, or Deaky, worriedly asked him. Brian was incredibly pale today. It was understandable, they were on public space a little too much than yesterday. Damn those people and their never ending talks. It left John pale too, but not as bad as Brian as he didn't have to puke his stomach out.

"We run out of time. We should leave in 2 hours, where's Fred?" God, Brian really wish they left this chaotic world soon. He was sure he never needed his peace of mind this much before.

"I didn't catch him. I could walk out this building and try to contact him. You better stay in our place, okay? It'll be quieter, better for your headache."

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle one more day. Let's just go…" John chuckled saw Brian's urge to left the University building. Fifteen days search was no use since they didn't have any clue about _his_ existence. Shit, the only guidance they have were only that he lived here in London with his sister and mother who was _their people_ , and attended a God-knows-what University. They searched through the city, randomly entered University building, shopping centre, and tub stations. Freddie didn't shut his mouth about the idea of checking a few pubs, but Brian would gladly kill him before he knew it so John tried to negotiated and chose a place near a pub for them to stay. It wasn't a good place, it was a dull empty warehouse, it's roof would fall off if they ran on the stair. But who needed a fancy house if one of your group could dust off the whole room and supply fresh air, while the other could made any base you want emerged from the ground, and the other one could bring you clean water whenever you need?

So they went as fast as they can and got their way separated; Brian hurriedly went back to their place, and John, well, he wandered around and concentrated to sent Freddie a message as hard as he could without inviting the same headache as Brian's. _We run out of time, we need to leave in two hours. We run out of time, meet us at the place in two hours. We need to leave, where the hell you are?_

____

Damn. Freddie sensed John trying to talked to him when he jumped from the tub and instantly whined. _So, it's their last day of the search, huh? Better make the last day well spent with that epic double cheese burger_. He chirped while tried to remember the way to McDonald's. God, it was definitely one of the greatest foods they had here!

Freddie groaned when he peered to the fast food restaurant and notice the line of people. It seemed like it had enough length to made Brian kill him for stubbornly ordered some burgers. But they didn't call him Freddie Fucking Mercury because he was punctual, so, sorry Brian. He jumped in the line, silently counting the time. _90 minutes to go. 80 minutes. Come on, I want my burgers!_

He pouted now. If he didn't get his burgers any time soon, he wouldn't get enough time to come back to their place and Brian would drown him or froze him to death, or worst he would lecture Freddie all day long. That curly haired man was smart and kind hearted, but he was extremely punctual. _One fucking hour, and a double cheese burger is what I need right now. Is it too much for ask? Why the hell this line didn't lessen? I'll be dead tomorrow because Brian definitely will kill me, come on!_

"Oh, and a double cheese burger, please." Someone in front of the cashier said.

Freddie was about to give up when he saw a blond bloke approached him. He was very thin, their height maybe the same, but he had more feminine look. His big eyes were blue but shone so bright, it almost looked like a pair of blue flames. He held one of the bag he got. "It was you, right? Who ordered double cheese burger?"

A word beyond panicked maybe was the best way to described Freddie now. He opened his mouth but no sound came. His eyes went wide.

"Uh…, hello? Don't you want your burger, mate? It's okay, you don't have to pay me back, but I'd appreciate it if you do," the blond laughed, tried to lighten the mood because the person he talked to was clearly speechless.

"H-how…, wh-" Freddie cleared his throat, he took the bag that the blonde offered, looked at him from head to toe, back to head, back to the toe again…., "Did you hear me?"

The blue eyed man laughed as if Freddie intended to made himself looked like a moron, "What do you think, mate? You whined all the time. Your friend is a pain in the ass, apparently. Brian, huh?"

Freddie's eyes were now as big as plate.

"Y-you hear me talk about Brian?"

"Yes, you ass. I have ears, you know!" The blond started to lost his patience, "Now you'll pay me back or not?'

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was a start......  
> *Nervous laugh*
> 
> What do you think, guys?  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Sav


End file.
